witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Witcher
in The Witcher computer game]] Witchers (originally translated as "hexers") are sterile mutants with supernatural abilities, who receive special training at Kaer Morhen and preparation in order to become professional monster slayers for hire. It is believed (even amongst themselves) that they are unable to have emotions, although really that doesn't seem to be true. Geralt, the central character in the Witcher series, is said in the stories to be one of the best witchers. He is certainly legendary, but whether famous or infamous is questionable. A witcher has 2 main tools: : his Witcher's steel sword, and : his Witcher's silver sword. These are typically carried on his back. He also makes use of potions (or elixirs) and signs. On the continent, "witcher" is a derogatory term constructed from the word witch (wiedźma) and used by mages to describe males with what they consider to be limited or inferior magical ability. Known witchers Known witchers in Andrzej Sapkowski's books are: * Geralt * Lambert * Coën * Vesemir * Eskel Trained by Witchers: * Ciri - trained in witcher ways of combat and given non-magical herb mixtures to enhance her combat abilities; she was not subjected to mutations or magical herb mixtures Adaptations only Additional witchers: :* Berengar :* Raven (mentioned only) Witcher-in-training: :* Leo - was not subjected to mutations, and could not use signs because of breaking his fingers during a training session Different from the books, witchers are often considered non-human, but in the books, Geralt has repeatedly called being a witcher a profession rather than a race. Glossary Entry only '' TV series]] :*Old Witcher :*Gwidon :*Clovis :*Gascaden :*Osbert :*Sorel :*Klef :*Thornwald :*Chireadan :*Dermot Marranga :*Adela In the graphic novels only :*Aubry :*Frank :*Gardis :*Guxart :*Gweld :*Gwen :*Hemminks :*Rennes :*Tjold :*Treyse In Wiedźmin: Gra Wyobraźni only :*Cormac Name The original Polish name for "witcher" is "wiedźmin". The English translation preferred by Andrzej Sapkowski was initially "hexer" and is the name used in the international version of the film adaptation. However, CD Projekt chose to translate it to "witcher" in the The Witcher computer game, and this version was subsequently used by Danusia Stok in her translation of the book The Last Wish, as well as by Sapkowski himself in the book Historia i fantastyka. Alternatively, the word warlock has been used informally in English translations, while "witcher", being a neologism in English (as wiedźmin is in Polish) arguably describes better the spirit of Geralt's profession. In other languages :* Zaklínač (Czech) :* Hexer (German) :* Raganius (Lithuanian) :* Ведьмак/Vedmak (Russian) :* Sorceleur (French) :* Strigo (Italian, only in Il Guardiano degli Innocenti) :* El Brujo (Spanish) :* 狩魔猎人 (Chinese) :* Čarovnikar (Slovenian) :* Noituri (Finnish) :* Viještac (Croatian) :* Вещер (Bulgarian) :* Відьмак/Vidmak (Ukrainian) In languages from the novel :* Vedymin :* Vatt'ghern (Elder Speech) In languages from the game :* Witchmolol-bool (Vodyanoi) Notes * The Witcher is a character class in The Witcher: Versus * There is a Witcher Larp Group in Germany Wiedzmin.de cs:Zaklínači de:Hexer dk:CD Projekt es:Brujo fr:Sorceleur hu:Witcher it:Witcher lt:Raganiai pl:Wiedźmin sr:Вичер Category:Witcher (race) Category:Occupations Category:World